


Нежно-персиковая таблетка

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Стайлзу давно кажется, что он живет в красочных фильмах Эмира Кустурицы – такой балаган напоминает его жизнь..." </p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нежно-персиковая таблетка

Перегретые на солнце дети природы, как хиппи семидесятых похожи на стаю мохнатых зверей... Хотя, может быть, потому что они ей и являются - стая волков и один человек среди них.   
Стайлзу давно кажется, что он живет в красочных фильмах Эмира Кустурицы – такой балаган напоминает его жизнь. Джексону однозначно хуже: у него каждую субботу его рыжеволосая жизнь ставит на повтор "Сладкий ноябрь". Но это все же лучше, чем пересматривать в одиночку "Капитана Америку" в четвертый раз – этот герой даже не нравится Стилински, но кто-то раздолбал его ноутбук и теперь он смотрит DVD, которые у него есть. А их не так уж и много, выбирать не из чего.  
Не то чтобы ему было очень одиноко, но так и есть. После всего того, что было, ему даже не хочется озвучивать свои переживания. То ли это юношеский максимализм, то ли он просто устал переживать и винить себя в чем-либо.   
Когда умерла его мать, он никак не мог (и до сих пор не может, если быть честным с самим собой) понять, что ее больше нет. Он каждый раз открывает дверь дома, ожидая услышать ее голос из кухни... "Дорогой, это ты?". Каждый божий день он обходит чертовы комнаты и ждет, что где-то сидит она с книгой в руках. Или готовит. Или просто расчесывает свои красивые волосы в спальне. Но ее нет, и понимание этого накатывает слишком поздно, но все равно очень неожиданно. Это ощущение преследует его всю сознательную жизнь: с матерью, с Лидией, с обращением друга, в учебе, во взгляде отца... Везде.   
Поэтому он говорит больше и быстрее, чем думает. Просто... Чтобы не слышать своих мыслей.  
\- Дерек, заедь ко мне сегодня, чувак... Очень нужно.  
Альфа хмуро смотрит из-под сведенных бровей, собирая складки кожи на лбу, словно принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь. И серьезно кивает. И в мрачной молчаливости Хейла есть свои плюсы.  
В воде плещутся Эрика и Бойд. Скотт теребит телефон, принимая солнечные ванны, - можно поспорить, что строчит смс-сообщения Элисон, которая все равно не ответит. Айзек молчаливо прячется в тени одиноко растущего дерева. Джексон спит в Камаро Дерека: вчера была суббота и у него был утомительный марафон "Сладкого ноября". Как он выразился: "Она заставила посмотреть его дважды (!), и я дико хочу спать, так что - отвалите".  
***  
Когда солнце садится, все разъезжаются по домам. Стайлз завозит домой Скотта, поздоровавшись с его матерью. Потом, добравшись до себя, провожает отца на дежурство и идет принимать душ.   
Моется тщательно, словно пытается смыть с себя не только песок с маленького пляжа, а кожу. Может еще и мышцы, и кости - самоликвидироваться с планеты Земля.   
Дерек как всегда проигнорировал дверь и залез в окно. Но Стилински и так знал, что так будет, поэтому предварительно это самое окно и открыл. Он не стал одеваться, оставшись в одном полотенце: если Хейл и даст ему в рожу - он все равно всю одежду заляпает кровью, зачем только все усложнять.  
\- Тут я, наверное, должен спросить: "Какого черта, Дерек, ведь есть же дверь?". Считай, я уже спросил. Ты устрашающе порычал в ответ - я напугался.   
\- Зачем ты меня позвал, Стайлз? - альфа уже привычно (сам не заметил, когда это из разряда "очень бесит" перешло в "плевать, ничего нового") пропустил нервный треп мимо ушей.   
\- Как ты относишься к гомосексуалистам? Я вот хорошо, мне очень нравится Денни. Не в смысле как сексуальный объект, а как друг. Хотя если бы я был геем, то я точно приударил... Я думаю, я бы и так мог, я же... Би. Ну, бисексуал. - Стайлз внезапно переключается и начинает оправдывать сам себя. - По Animal planet показывали передачу, в которой говорили, что это нормально и даже довольно часто встречается в природе. Я видел, там один волк трахал другого волка, и оба самцы... Хотя это больше было похоже на гейство...  
Подросток нервно мнется на месте, придерживая полотенце на бедрах руками, а рот его не перестает болтать.  
\- Стааайлз, - медленно и предупреждающе тянет Дерек.  
\- Все, ты догадался, чувак, к чему я клоню. Не такой ты уж и безмозглый, как я думал, - Стилински вскидывает руки в защитном жесте, и тут же возвращает их обратно. - Но прежде, чем убить меня, ты хотя бы не рассказывай отцу, за что ты меня убил. Скажи, там, что я лапал твою девушку, или оскорбил память твоей погибшей семьи. Или...  
«Или» что так и осталось загадкой. Дереку надоело слушать весь этот бред и делать вид, что он ничего не понимает. Ему слишком знакомо это одиночество и он готов подарить иллюзию защищенности этому нахальному ребенку, - ему тоже есть, что принять от него - другую иллюзию. Иллюзию собственной нужности: не как альфы, а как человека.   
Наверное, ему бы стоило задуматься о возрасте Стайлза, но он отчетливо понимает, что где-то в глубине души этот болтливый раздолбай уже вырос.  
Поэтому Хейл просто целует все еще пытающийся что-то сказать рот Стайлза. Целует так, как будто это уже их, как минимум, тысячный поцелуй. Спокойно, без нажима, чуть по-хозяйски. Стилински перестает брыкаться, отпускает полотенце и свои мысли к такой-то матери и пальцами впивается в жесткие волосы оборотня, отвечая.  
Он уверен, что все делает правильно. Так и должно быть. В голову лезут неуместные сейчас цитаты с разных сайтов о том, как правильно целоваться, как найти простату, что по одной из легенд Майя у оборотней нет человеческой души. С укусом тело человека принимает в себя дух убитого зверя. Может, поэтому оборотни столь агрессивны?  
Руки Хейла проходятся по стройному телу: по плечам, спускаясь к пояснице, легко накрывая собой ягодицы и сминая их. Стайлз отступает на шаг, разрывая этот бесконечный поцелуй. Он старается не смотреть в глаза оборотню, чтобы не растерять свою смелость. Ведь первый раз на то и первый раз - ты сам не знаешь, чего от себя ожидать.  
Его длинные пальцы сминают неизменную кожаную куртку, пытаясь снять ее и, заодно, футболку, а еще расстегнуть джинсы и справиться с ремнем. Все и сразу не получается, так что Дерек вынужден помочь - самостоятельно стянуть куртку и футболку, пока Стайлз сражается с его джинсами и ботинками.  
Когда они оба оказываются обнаженными, прижатыми телом к телу, уже полностью возбужденные, контакт голой горячей кожи словно отрезвляет младшего Стилински. Он понимает, что это все от отчаяния. Они вдвоем просто потерявшиеся среди проблем люди, которым следовало бы остановиться. Но мысли обрывает Хейл, подхвативший его на руки и поваливший на постель. Все летит к чертям.  
Дерек на удивление тихий в кровати. Он медленно вылизывает ключицы Стайлза, спускается к соскам, вырывая сдавленные вздохи и стоны, проходится влажным языком по животу.   
\- Боже, я сейчас только от этого кончу, чувак. Мы так не дойдем до самого важного.  
\- А ты готов на это самое важное? - бесовски ухмыляется Хейл.  
Стайлзу лезут в голову мысли о суккубах, о вопросах глобального потепления и о том, какой же жаркий рот у этого оборотня. У парня получается только кивнуть, когда Дерек берет его член в рот. Сразу, почти до конца, и принимается сосать, так что Стилински кажется, что он вышел в открытый космос без скафандра.   
\- Охренеть, - едва выдыхает он, пальцы рук комкают покрывало, а ноги разъезжаются  
Долго он не выдерживает. Пара движений языком по уздечке, круговое по головке - и Стайлз кончает так, что из глаз сыплются звезды. Тело сводит сладкой судорогой, а черепную коробку словно опустошили. Первые оргазменные фейерверки, полученные от реального секса, а не от движений собственной руки настигают Стилински. Единственная мысль проскальзывает в его мозгу: "С почином, бро".   
Через пару секунд (а может и вечность, Дерек не может разобрать) расслабленный Стайлз, который еще явно плохо соображает после оргазма, перегибается через кровать и достает смазку из прикроватной тумбочки. Смотрит на презервативы рядом с ней, потом на Дерека и не вытаскивает их из ящика, просто потому что реально этого не хочет, хотя и сам не знает почему.  
\- Стайлз, - оборотень берет баночку, как ядовитую гадюку, и тихо, со свистом выдыхает.  
\- Ну же, большой страшный серый волк, сделай это.   
Парень переворачивается на живот, подкладывая под себя подушку, слегка поднимая бедра. Куда-то на периферию сознания шальным ветром заносит мысль о том, что должно быть стыдно. Но как занесло, так и вынесло, потому что оборотень обреченно вздыхает, борясь со своим возбуждением, и устраивается между разведенных ног Стайлза.  
Пока Дерек растягивает сжатые мышцы ануса Стилински, тот вслух описывает свои ощущения. Это добавляет абсурдности такому моменту, но в то же время и какой-то уже привычной, неправильной эротичности. Когда в нем оказывается сразу три пальца, его словно прорывает.  
\- Чувак, я видел какой у тебя здоровый член. Он охрененски здоровый, поверь. Я не уверен, что он в меня влезет, так что постарайся хорошенькоооо... - Стайлз стонет и прогибается, подаваясь назад.  
\- О, заткнись, - шипит на грани терпения Дерек.  
Он трется щекой о влажную поясницу Стайлза, слизывает капельки пота, вдыхает запах, трепеща крыльями носа. Он почти скулит, но делать больно не хочет. Долбанная боязнь причинить этому человеческому недоразумению боль настолько сильна, что когти не появляются, иначе бы он просто разорвал пацана.   
\- Давай же, - Стайлз явно напрашивается на большее, не в силах терпеть.  
Он бьет руками о покрывало, расставляет ноги все шире, пока у Хейла не срывает все предохранители. Дерек размазывает смазку по своему члену и направляет его к растянутому пальцами входу Стайлза. Тот уже молит о том, чтобы Дерек трахнул его.   
Хейл загоняет сразу весь и со всей дури, так, что Стилински чуть не срывает голос от крика. Кажется, от резкой и неожиданной боли все родинки на его теле побледнели. Дерек шепчет "Прости" и кладет одну руку на поясницу подростку, забирая боль, и это помогает ему не кончить сразу.  
\- Блин, Дерек, ты хренов маньяк. Нельзя ли поласковее как-то? У тебя же...  
Договорить он не успевает, потому что Дерек начинает трахать его как сумасшедший, шепча на ухо непристойности.  
\- Я не мог больше терпеть.   
\- Ну, хорошо... Это ох... охрененный аргумент...   
Альфа переворачивает Стайлза на спину, закидывает его длинные ноги себе на плечи и медленно входит в него. Смотрит, как член растягивает мышцы и нежную кожу ануса, как его яйца соприкасаются с упругими ягодицами Стайлза и на его член, зажатый между ними.   
Потом оборотень смотрит на лицо Стилински, и именно в этот момент последний якорь, связывающий его с реальностью, рвет свою цепь. Такой тихий до этого Дерек натурально рычит и этим сильнее возбуждает подростка. Открытый рот Стайлза, его облизывающий губы язык уже никогда не будет прежним для Хейла, он не уверен, что они смогут спокойно общаться.   
Дерек не особо представляет, как это быть пьяным или под наркотой - волчий организм это отвергает, но, кажется, ощущение хнычущего от удовольствия, стонущего и кричащего его имя Стайлза действует схоже, если не лучше. Потому что когда он пару раз проводит по члену парня, хаотично и слегка грубо, тот кончает, и сам Дерек почти сразу следует за ним.  
Стайлз впервые вообще с кем-то спит, но он уже чувствует, что у него будет зависимость от угрюмого альфы. Потому что он, со своей царапающей поясницу щетиной, терпким запахом и просто огромным членом будет покруче нежно-персиковых таблеток аддерола. Покруче, чем грудь Лидии и все эротические сны с ее участием. Покруче, чем все, что он мог представить. Поэтому он уже сейчас жалеет, что Дерек забрал все болезненные ощущения. Так у него еще оставались шансы не подсесть.  
Младший Стилински чувствует, как вытекает сперма из его растянутого прохода, когда начинает хоть что-то понимать. Чувствует, как рядом пытается отдышаться Хейл, хотя, если подумать, ему, как оборотню, такая физическая нагрузка не может показаться тяжелой. Стайлз вдыхает запах пота и секса, себя и Дерека.  
\- Это было круто, - просто говорит он.  
Альфа поворачивается и смотрит на него, сведя брови. Потом согласно кивает, уже собираясь встать и, кажется, собираться.  
\- У меня есть чистый комплект постельного белья, полотенца и немного еды в холодильнике.  
Хейл удивленно поднимает брови: он ведь прекрасно понимает, что это прямое приглашение остаться. И все же кивает еще раз, добавляя:  
\- Это ничего не значит.   
\- Хорошо.  
***  
Дерек смотрит, как тренируются его щенки. Он удовлетворенно кивает, вдыхая чистый лесной воздух, смешанный с родным запахом своей запыхавшейся стаи. Ярко ощущается запах Стайлза и картошки фри.   
Хейл бы мог закончить все это довольно давно, еще год назад. Мог бы не приходить к мелкому заносчивому Стилински по ночам, но он никак не мог привыкнуть к этим искрящим ощущениям внутри себя, как ни старался. И он был почти уверен, что никогда не привыкнет - это пугало его больше всего и извращенно радовало одновременно.   
Альфа знал, что так и будет влезать в открытое окно Стайлза чуть ли не каждый вечер, и так же будет молчать, как и прежде. В какой-то момент до обоих дойдет почему.


End file.
